


your words taste sweet like molasses on my tongue

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieb loves it when they’re discussing something, they banter using the language; exchanging heated words that will surely make Lieb straddle Web’s lap and kiss him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your words taste sweet like molasses on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> because [Elliot](http://ethereal-liebgott.tumblr.com/) wanted a smut where Webster pronounced "Yosef" instead of "Joseph" because in German, they pronounce Js as Ys, and Liebgott got turned on by it.

One of the many, many things that Lieb notices about Web when they first got together is, when Web talks, he sounds unhurried; his words are always measured and calculated with that Harvard educated litl to it. His sentences are neat, just like Web is; and the way he rolls the words on his tongue makes Lieb’s whole body prickled with arousal because Web has deep, smooth voice like molasses dripping all over him and Lieb wants to taste them on his tongue to check if they’re as sweet as he imagines.

This fascination with the way Web talks worsens when he finds out that Web can speak German; a language that Lieb has used exclusively throughout his childhood.

Lieb loves it when they’re discussing something, they banter using the language; exchanging heated words that will surely make Lieb straddle Web’s lap and kiss him hard because fuck, Web sounds so sexy with his deep, voice rolling the vowels; pressing on the r a bit too forcefully and combine those with his pretty lips and flushed face; Lieb is hooked. Too hook that he can’t shake himself off of Web.

Before Web comes into his life, Lieb doesn’t consider himself as a man with weird kinks, but, _God_ , Web’s voice is definitely one of the things that turns him on so much especially when Web unconsciously calls him ‘Yosef’ instead of ‘Joseph’ when he’s buried balls deep in Lieb’s ass.

It makes Lieb open his legs wider for Web, makes him rubs his hard cock on Web’s hairy belly more, makes him moan for Web to talk to him while Lieb fucks himself on Web’s perfect, perfect cock.

Web will always, always complies; gathering Lieb’s legs in one hand and pushing them sideway and thrust his cock deeper, hissing, “So mag ich Dich, _Yosef_. Tight and willing for me. Your cock perfect and hard and weeping.”

And Lieb will keen, long and hard, moving his back to have more friction, to bury Web’s cock deeper in him; clawing the sheet when Web thrust harder and faster, pushing his knees up to his chest.

“Du hast immer noch nicht genug, Yosef? You want more? Want more of my cock in your tight ass, coming in you?” Web grunts, moving his hips rapidly and knocking Lieb’s breath again and again and again in pleasure pain sensation as he rubs his cock against the pillow and Lieb can only scream Web’s name in broken harsh whisper because it feels so, so good having this man’s cock inside him in the most intimate way, connecting with this man in the most personal position and it’s still not enough.

“Außer mir wird Dich keiner hören. Schrei soviel Du willst. Ich mag es, wenn du schreist. Let me hear your voice, Liebling. My Schatz, my _Yosef_.”

Lieb keening moan turns into a loud cry of ‘Fuck, _David_ ’, throaty and guttural in all the right ways; he comes on the pillow, the sheet; thick, white long strings of cums drip down from his cock as Web continues to push into his over-sensitized body, movement erratic and uncoordinated as he grunts ‘ _Yosef, Yosef, Yosef_ ’ on Lieb’s skin and when Web comes in one sharp thrust; Lieb can feel Web’s fingers gripping his hip hard as Web cums inside of him; marking inside and outside and it makes Lieb warm from his head to his toes.

When Web gently pulls out from him, he pulls Lieb over to kiss him softly on the lips, and Lieb hums happily, tasting the sweetness on Web’s tongue as he whispers, “Ich liebe dich.”  
–

 

So mag ich Dich, Yosef - I like you this way, Yosef.

Du hast immer noch nicht genug, Yosef? - That’s right, you want more, don’t you?

Außer mir wird Dich keiner hören. Schrei soviel Du willst. Ich mag es, wenn du schreist - Nobody will hear you but me. Scream all you like. I like it when you scream.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143157645402/so-in-german-we-pronounce-js-at-ys-so-i-have-this)


End file.
